Alphabet Man
Summary It all started with Alpha, Beta, Gamma. Then it grew larger. The foundations of language formated into Alphabet Man, a compilation of languages and letters. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: Alphabet Man Origin: Formed from Alpha, Beta, Gamma Gender: Agender (Though it takes the shape of a human male) Age: As old as the first spoken word Classification: Being comprised of letters Powers and Abilities: Omniscience, Language Changing, Reformation, Text Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Gamma Ray Usage, Time Manipulation, Summoning, Durability Augmentation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level (A 26-D being) | Outerverse Level Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: 26-Dimensional | Infinite Durability: Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal/Cross Dimensional | Omnipresent Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques * Alpha Ace: Alphabet Man attacks with a multi strike cross dimensional slash * Beta Blitz: Alphabet Man charges, causing massive dimensional damage in the process * Gamma Wave: An attack that disorients and nauseates all opponents with a wave of noxious gamma rays * Delta Drive: Alphabet Man rapidly accelerates time, which can rapidly age and weaken the victim unless they are not afflicted by age based weaknesses * Epsilion Epidemic: Alphabet Man releases a nasty virus that has the combined effects of tuberculosis, malaria, and the bubonic plague * Zeta Zip: Alphabet Man zips down dimensions, imparing those with dimensional travel skills * Eta Erosion: Alphabet Man erodes and drains the life force of different dimensions and those who live in it. * Theta Thread: Alphabet Man conjures a massive dimensional thread capable of opening/closing dimensions, and capturing foes * Iota Iron: Alphabet Man hardens all it's letters, providing a higher defense, and allowing time to heal. Alphabet Man is immobile during this time * Kappa Klassic: Alphabet Man turns everything greyscale * Lambda Lank: A technique that turns everything into thin lines * Mu Meditation: A technique that is mostly used for relaxation purposes * Nu Nexus: A dimensional merging technique * Xi Xylophone: A technique that is used to draw out all the music from multiple dimensions, leading to some weird tunes * Omicron Overload: A technique that overloads a dimension with excessive knowledge * Pi Ro Sigma Tau: A massive attack that directly targets the victim's brain leading to a whole lot of mental agony * Upsilion Uprising: Alphabet Man summons large masses of Alphabet soldiers, at minimum in the quadrillions * Phi Chi Psi: A vicious ravaging attack on the soul that burns with the pain of truth, lies, sadness, & agony * Omega End All: Alphabet Man's ultimate attack, this technique is a massive self destruction, and a last ditch resort. Key: 26 Letters Of The Alphabet | Every form of lettering in existence and beyond Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Abstracts Category:Gods Category:Hax Category:Α Category:Β Category:Γ Category:Δ Category:Ε Category:Ζ Category:Η Category:Θ Category:Ι Category:Κ Category:Λ Category:Μ Category:Ν Category:Ξ Category:Ο Category:Π Category:Ρ Category:Σ Category:Τ Category:Υ Category:Φ Category:Χ Category:Ψ Category:Ω Category:А Category:Б Category:В Category:Г Category:Д Category:Е Category:Ё Category:Ж Category:З Category:И Category:Й Category:К Category:Л Category:М Category:Н Category:О Category:П Category:Р Category:С Category:Т Category:У Category:Ф Category:Х Category:Ц Category:Ч Category:Ш Category:Щ Category:Ъ Category:Ы Category:Ь Category:Э Category:Ю Category:Я Category:І Category:Ѳ Category:Ѣ Category:Ѵ Category:Ѕ Category:Ѯ Category:Ѱ Category:Ѡ Category:Ѫ Category:Ѧ Category:Ѭ Category:Ѩ Category:א Category:בּ Category:ב Category:ג Category:ד Category:ה Category:ו Category:ז Category:ח Category:ט Category:י Category:כּ Category:כ Category:ךּ Category:ך Category:ל Category:מ Category:ם Category:נ Category:ן Category:ס Category:ע Category:פּ Category:פ Category:ף Category:צ Category:ץ Category:ק Category:ר Category:שׁ Category:שׂ Category:תּ Category:ת Category:Original Character Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles